I am revenge or am i forgiveness
by The betrayer hunter
Summary: It was a prank at first until it went to far and i loss my life and I don't care who I step on as long as I get revenge…..or that's what I thought. Ally comes back for revenge hotter than ever and a bad attitude her heart is made of steel…is it?New chapter for chapter6 up sorry for the mistake!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so this is the new story about Austin and Ally so I don't know if you don't want romance in this story and just plain revenge or a little of both because once again this is NOT my story this is OURS so you tell me what you want for the story. i don't want to be one of those writers who write and noone even looks hat their stuff I want people to accept it. Update almost . ;)**

**I do own Austin and Ally(just kidding )**

Austin's Pov

I'm going to get her today so good she won't have anything smart to say about any of the popular people. I mean who does she think she is thinking she is the best. Ow I'm sorry if you are confused Hi I'm Austin Monica Moon. Don't make fun of my name. I like pancakes have blonde hair with a little of dark blonde in their. I'm the most popular kid at Marino high school Everyone likes me except this girl named Ally Dawson.

I don't know what her problem is I mean we bully her and still she wants attention we give you attention when we bully you duh.I swear that girl is weird but she went to far yesterday talking about me and cassidy yesterday so I heard it's going to be snowing hard today and we are going to make her wish she was never born(Remember what he said he might regret it).

Ally's Pov

Hello everyone I am so glad for school to start(if she only knew what will happen) I just know something epic will start today. But the only thing that I don't want to see is Austin Monica Moon, I mean who would let their child have a middle name of monica(for boys and sorry if you're a boy who has the middle name Monica but it would be rare for someone to have a middle name like that reading this story),that's a girl name. Ow sorry my name is Ally dawson in case you didn't know that. I have brown eyes. Brown with blonde/caramel highlights. Ow well sorry but I have to go don't want to be late for class.

**yes I know it's short but ONLY because I want to know if you will like the story and I'm not giving up on this one! if u do like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I am thinking No romance at all because all of you want Ally to get a good revenge and it be a good prank for when she becomes dead then undead I really hope you enjoy just keep giving me advise enjoy!can you believe I'm a beginner and i have people liking my story's thanks guys but I do want to keep my other story for romance this is just a revenge story if you want.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

Chapter2:A prank gone to far

Ally's Pov

I walked outside filling the cold snow landing on my arms giving me goosbumps.''I love the snow it fills so nice.'' I always felt relaxed in the snow and I don't know why.I got on my phone and started texting Trish my best friend.'Hey Trish you going to school today'. Trish is my best friend and is a fashionista who has been my best friend since kindergarden and she isn't afraid to stand up for me and I like that about her.

'Yea Ally but first I have to go do something really quick.' She texted back quickly I wander what she is planning.(is trish in on the plan also)i sighed and just listened to the trees move around, the bushes with snow on them, until I made it to school.

''Hey Allllly''. I sighed he can never get my name right.''Hi Bill what are you looking for now.?'' I swear sometimes he is just like dez funny playful but dang stupid.(sorry if you like dez and bill I do to kinda)''Well I was looking for my bird did you see him today.'' I swear he needs to go to preschool.''No go look in the bathrooms.'' He went into the girls bathroom first.I shook my head when I heard girls scream pervert and ran out.

''Ally there you are we have been looking for you everywhere were have you been?'' great just what I need Austin's group.''What do you want Austin.'' He looked at me in shock.''Calm down babe I just want to show you something outside come with me.'' I can't believe this it's just another prank I now it but I want them to feel happy with their selves so I agreed.''Fine were are we going to.''Up the mountain to looked at everything.'' I know something bad is going to happen but I don't care.

''Ok we are almost there Ally.'' His hole gang followed us god I have a bad feeling about this.''Austin I want to go back to class.'' He didn't respond so I just turned back around and he grabbed my wrist.''No you are not you brat your going to learn your lesson for what you did.'' I stubbled backwards trying to get my wrist back when i fell on a tree and went down the hill and stopped in front of a stone then everything went black.

**So sorry if you don't like but I love this revenge story I think it will be good and do you want it fast or slow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey happy independence day everyone and 4th of july if you celebrate it I know i celebrate I and if you are confused if Ally will come back you'll see! :)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

Austin' Pov

Ow my god what did i just do. No no no this didn't happen she's just playing or just knocked out this can not be happening. I have to leave call the gang and make sure no one knows were she is.I got my phone out and called Cassidy.''cassidy baby we have a bit of a problem.'' She didn't reply but came.''Austin we need to hide her body.'' kira said. surprisingly they all stayed calm and I was the only one that was freaking out about it.

''What do we do i don't know what to do.'' God i was freaking out. because of me I killed Ally Dawson.

Ally's Pov

''is this what you want Ally''. Said the big red man.''Yes they brought me pain now I want revenge.''

**I'm a horrible person its sooooo short but I didn't have the writing mood so 2morrow is going to be LONG k happy 4th of july/ independence day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I was going to do this yesterday BUT I had nothing to do for it but now i thought of it. i am going to make this longer(in the future) since we are getting into the and enjoy!And she chose to go to hell I mean think of the title then think of god then the devil. Does revenge go with god or the my point. On with the story!And it's a movie I got this idea should watch it if you have Netflix!**

Austin's Pov

Ow my god this didn't happen. I couldn't kill someone!This is not happening.(he's freaking out to bad lol)Maybe's she is just sleeping.I checked her pulse and I didn't feel I'm crying like a baby.''Cassidy you have to help me something went wrong.''She didn't even panic when she saw Ally dead.''We have to hide her Austin.'' I looked at her in disbelief.''We have to hide her,Cassidy we have to tell people about it.''She held her hand up telling me to stop talking.''Austin you are not going to 's just nerd dawson, who would care.''My heart was pounding.''I care Cassidy I killed her!''I could not believe her.

She called the gang and we buried her and left our separate were stupid not knowing what we just got ourself's into.

Ally's Pov

''If this is what you want then it shall be done.'' Said the devil. I smirked I have a fantastic way of getting covered my whole body and I knew I looked different but hotter and still look like myself.I went inside the portal to earth.

The first thing that happened when I got their was covered in dirt. Yuck! I got myself outside of the earth ad looked around at my surroundings. I laughed,they buried me in the forest! God they are idiots.I cleaned the dirt off of my clothes and went home to get money and buy new clothes.

**I am an idiot it's so it was suppose to be. It has to be because every chapter is going to be extraordinary with blood. if you see what I mean sooooooo review.U know ur in love with the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey ok soooo you are lucky because i feel like writing a longer chapter than normal and I told you the reason why I don't want them to be so long because then it will be a short story with long chapters. U can only do so much with revenge story' love enjoy.**

**Don'y own Austin and Ally**

Ally's Pov

I went home and looked at my I need a new wardrobe,now I understand why they killed me but this is revenge.I went to the mall and picked out some cute guys whistled when I came by then but I smiled and ignored them.(her experience at the mall isn't important just buying clothes)

I put the clothes on before going to school and see there faces when they see me.I bought a car that is really turned there heads my way when I got out the car and their mouths dropped.i just shook my head. Is it so hard to picture me hot.

I went to my locker a few guys hit me on my butt but I ignored them still I don't care.I got into the classroom and my teacher that's a guy looked at me in I swear some boys are annoying.I sat at my seat and the gang came in and their eyes landed on me in disbelief.

Austin's Pov

God I hope no one will know what happened to Ally I feel so horrible.''Austin calm down no one might not even care lets just go to class.''We went to class and my eyes popped out of my head when I saw Ally. I thought she was was just probably knocked out.

Ally came closer to us.''What's up with the faces,you look like you've seen a ghost.''she laughed and it was so turned their attention to us.''We thought you were gone.'' I said trying to make it sound like she went somewhere else.''I was but i made a deal with someone that they couldn't just refuse.''The way she said it sounded so wrong and she go to hell?

She sat back down at her desk and the teacher started teaching. I zoned out and stared at looked at me and winked.i looked away and I heard her chuckle.I know she's playing with me and I hate it, and I hate her so why do I feel attracted to her.(don't worry no romance just revenge for ally)

Once it was lunch time the gang sat down freaking out.''I thought she was dead.'' Whispered Kira.''Yeah I thought that to''. Cassidy said. I couldn't think like this I have to leave and find Ally.

**Kkkkkkkkkk sooooooo sorry if i said it was going to be long but I'm going somewhere so see you after tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6:the forgiveness

**Ok zoo i know some of you were confused about the chapter going from 5 to chap9 but I fixed it sooooo here is chapter6 enjoy. Omg I realized my mistake i got my other story mixed with this one. This is why I shouldn't do to story's at once enjoy won't happen again I the way I didn't think of this. the movie Tamara is what I'm copying but just a little but not to much.i only own the FUTURE characters that will come later on.**

**Don't own Austin and Ally.**

Chapter6:The forgiveness

Ally's Pov

After all that little drama after them finding out I wasn't dead. It was so hard to not laugh but I held it in.''Ally your late for the test your going to have to do a make-up test.'' I honestly didn't care.''Ok that's cool.''

The bell rung and as soon I was outside the gang started telling me that they were sorry.''It's ok i'm not mad but you will get something.'' they went pale.''What do we get.'' I looked at Austin up and down.''You'll see.'' And I left them there thinking about what I am going to do to them.

Austin's Pov

''What did she mean by you'll see.'' Kira said once she was out of earshot.I was shaking,she was really terrifying.''I need to go to the bathroom for a sec.'' I was shaking so bad I didn't know what to do.

I splashed water in my face and screamed at what I saw. It was a baby with a rope around it's neck hanging from the wall. I blinked and it was gone.''What the fuck.'' I think i might be losing it.''

Ally's Pov

School ended and I was bored so I decided to go and mess with the gang.I went to cassidy's house first just for fun.''Ding Dong Ding Dong.'' said the door bell(I'm going to make her crazy you know she died came back and know going crazy!)

''Coming!'' Yelled cassidy.''hello and how may I…'' She stopped and I laughed.''Aren't you going to invite me in?'' She nodded and went in.''So what do you want to do.'' i asked her.''Look Ally we didn't been to do what we did, things just got out of hand.'' I just shocked my head.''I understand,can't we all just be friends?'' She shook her head.''K then now were is your pancakes, I'm starving.''

**Incredibly short but for a reason. No killing right away because that will take the fun out of it.I'll do it when you lease except it lol u probably hate me but go make ur own story then lol I'm just kidding. hope you enjoyed see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellllo to all that is still with me sorry for the last chapter there was a mistake. i was going to fast and didn't check the titles. Anyway I hope you enjoy. This one is long!**

**Don't Own Austin and Ally**

Ally's Pov

The sleepover was incredibly boring.''Listen Cassidy you don't have to be so tense nothing is going to happen to any of you.''_Yet._ She relaxed a little but was still on edge. Whatever.''So what do you think the gang is doing by now?'' She stared me in the eyes long and hard.''um… I don't know let me call Austin and see what they are doing.'' She got up and went into the bathroom.

I put my ear on the door to listen.''Austin she's at my house.'' I didn't here what Austin said but it sounded like he said what are you ok. I tried not to laugh at this but it was kinda stupid. I mean the girl is calling you, of course she is ok.I swear some boys are just so slow.

''Yea she's in the living room.'' After that I got bored and went back to the living room and got myself some dorrito's and sat on the felt like a life time until she came back.''Um well if you want you can go to my room and lay down.

i sighed they just don't know what is going to happen.I got into my pajama's and grabbed covers and a pillow and fell into a deep sleep.''Ally…u…..need…..to…..up….with…plan.'' I gave him a confused look. I couldn't hear what he was saying that being said I woke up.

It was early in the morning and the sun was coming up. I have to get out of here.I opened the window and dropped to the ground on a fours.I ran fast I had to get out of here. I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen to me if I stayed there.

When I got a few blocks down I saw the gang and I waved to them. They saw me and Austin was the first to run to me.''Ally your suppose to be with Cassidy.'' I gave him a straight look.''Your an idiot, one i left because i got bored,two get out of my face,three anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advise, and four I heared that when your mother first saw you, she decided to leave you on the front steps of police station while she turned herself in.'' I just walked out of there before they could say anything. Now don't blame me i was mad and he killed me so its ok for me to be rude right?

Austin's Pov

I stared at her dumbly after what she just said to me. Wow that was harsh but luckily I hate the bitch so much that I want to kill her myself and do it real slow for her to suffer. I tried to run after her until what I saw on her bed in blood with her neck twisted…..Cassidy.

''Damn you Ally!''

**Ok so sorry for not updating for a long time but I had famely stuff and so I decided to do this.i HOPE you LIKED it! Review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8:author's note

**Hello so this isn't a chapter this is a author note I guess. School is starting tomorrow for me and i just want you to know that I might be busy and won't be able to update as often. Like i even updated much but still stay with me while I will try to work this out. 0 .0**


	9. Chapter 8:U get what you deserve

**Hello I'm super pumped and what happened to Cassidy is that pretty obvious ally killed her lol almost forgot ally name was about to call her abby. Sooo review and enjoy. I will be putting in the details on how she kills her victims later on. :)(by the way i think I'm getting better at writing my story)Also I don't have a beta so any mistakes is mine of me if I am getting better or if I need to surprise at the end but not last chap yet.**

_Chapter8:U get what you deserve_

Ally's Pov

I swear the only thing I have for them is hatred. They are some really stupid I hope they got my message that I will be killing them one by I saw that they was throwing a party so I guess I should go and have a little fun.(She is not going to be killing 27/7)Red dress and black heels with make-up and flattened my hair.

I got into a black headed out fast.I can't wait for the party it going to be a BLAST!I looked out my window and sighed. You know I could have been normal but they just had to take that away from me. I could have had a family and got no they decided if they played a prank that went terribly wrong.I smiled at the thought.

I'm not crazy I just want revenge. I've been bullied so much that I loss my life I think that they deserve the same thing I got. Right? Is it ok for me to be doing this?I was so lost in thought that I didn't even know that we goes by fast.I got out and everyone outside turned to see who was it that got out of the they saw me everyone was in course I ignored them it wasn't like I could get or want any of them.

Now I know people will probably call me a cold heartless bitch after this but do you obviously think I care.(still ally)No I want I walked in the house the music zoomed in to my ears like bees looking for honey.I looked over and saw Austin and the group. I smiled and waved at was in awe and so was was just looking at me and so was the girls.

Well if they want to play hard then I'll give them hard.I heard Dallas tell them something like she doesn't belong here,we need to kick her he came to I'm getting excited,action.''Look Ally you can't….''I stopped him and put my hand on his face.I showed him the pain he caused me before I died. And he was in my trance.I grabbed his hand and walked him into the dance floor.

We started to dance and I saw Dez say something but couldn't make out the words.''Look Ally I don't know what you did to Dallas but.''Again I put my hand up to his and stopped him from talking.I showed him what he did just laugh while I was getting bullied and didn't try to stop them.''Now dance with me.'' God I love my powers!

I stopped dancing and grabbed both of there hands and lead them to a sat on the bed while I was hovering in front of them.I kissed Dallas first then Dez. Then I made them kiss each went to the bathroom to check my hair.(no yaoi I swear)

Austin's Pov

''Ok what was they doing with Ally?''Trish said mad that her boyfriend was with Ally and not her.''I don't know but go check it will go with you ok?'' I told trish,me also confused as to why they would go with was walking really fast and we couldn't keep lost her a few we thought we found her it was someone else. Then we went into a few bedrooms seeing if she went into one of the only thing we found was Teens making out.

After a few tries we finally found it was like it wasn't her.''Trish were was you.''Must eat need to get bigger.''We gave her a look like she was crazy.''What Trish you are not making since.''I said getting really annoyed.''Ok something must have happened to her while I was looking for her.''I said looking at trish eat a bunch of food.

Trish's Pov

I was going to go crazy. Were is Dez what did she do to him.I finally found the door to them room and closed it behind me.I saw the covers move.''Got you.''I said thinking it was dez and ally but instead I saw dez and Dallas. I gasped in shock but quickly recovered when I saw Ally.''What did you do to them!'' I screamed at her.(just think Trish is way skinnier than she s now k)Ally looked away from the mirror and came close to me.''This.'' Then she put her hand towards means I saw everything we did to her and felt everything went dark.

Austin's Pov

''Ok Trish we need to go get Kira.''I said dragging her after her trying to get food we got into the car. I drove while I'm on my cell phone trying to call Kira but I got no Ally probably is doing something to her.

Ally's Pov

I was enjoying this all at one time.I laughed dancing around the room in circles.''Huh let's go get Kira and kill her.'' I told Dez and Dallas.

Kira's Pov

I was just in my room doodling on my paper till I heard someone break into the house.I jumped up and ran to my closet. I was alone and my parents wasn't at I hope they don't come up just my luck they came was Dez and Dallas.I sighed in relief.''Oh god int was you guys thank god, I thought someone was trying to break in.''Speak no evil!''They said then I got a closer look at their eyes.

it was dark,cold and empty like they wasn't even got closer and I got back.''um guys what are you doing?''Again they said speak no evil and they revealed a hammer in there closer to me.I panicked knowing they were going to hurt me.

I ran down the stairs and into the basement.I saw a cord I grabbed came down first. I standed below the stairs waiting for the right moment to had his back turned away from me. Now I wasn't stupid so I didn't scream instead I snuck up quietly behind him and put the cord around his neck and killed him by snapping his neck.

If I didn't turn around then I would be dead by now. Thank god I did turn around hit my arm with the hammer.I gasped from the impact.I had to get out of here.I kicked him in the face and got the hammer down.I know he was going to come after me.I grabbed the hammer and ran upstairs.I got a bottle to knock him I didn't here him come up the stairs and I fell and the glass shattered and fell on my leg.

I screamed,I was burning.i reached for the grabbed it before I did and I knew this was going to be the end for me. I closed my eyes excepting death.I opened my eyes slowly when the impact didn't was standing there with a bullet throughout the chest.I gasped.''Get away from my girlfriend!''Austin said

**So what do you think like it? Was it long enough?Review and tell me or Pm me for questions!**


	10. Chapter 10:what do you want to happen?

**Hello so what do you think things are finally getting better for this story.50 reviews that is like heaven for me!Review more and tho story what do you think I should do. An Austin and Ally story or something different that is not Austin and Ally?Also who wants Kira to die.I know SOMEONE does and don't answer to this since I know u want her to die but who else. I need a vote first.**

Austin's Pov

Ok so after trying to call Kira and she didn't answer.I tried to hurry to her house.''Your not going to get there in time.''Said isn't like herself,she's much different.''Shut up!.'' I can't concentrate on her now I have to get to I got there and what I saw almost blowed me up.I saw Dallas about to hit Kira with a hammer!I panicked and couldn't think.I looked to my right and grabbed a gun from under the table.

Remember I didn't think so don't blame me.I shot him.''get away from my girlfriend.''Was my words.(if it was something different but similar ow well.)Kira looked up at me in tears.''Austin we need to stop this.''I looked at her and sighed then my eyes went to her leg.''We need to get you to the hospital first.''

**I need your answer before finishing. Close to the end. Do you want her to live or do you want er to die. Or alternate endings?**


End file.
